Otro mundo, otra guerra
by Rhaidot
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Isabella hubiera sido el hombre de la relación? ¿En dónde termina el horror e inicia la comedia? ¿Da más miedo un vampiro que se alimente de sangre, o uno con demasiada imaginación?


**Disclaimer**: _Crepúsculo_ le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.

**Este fic participa del Reto **_**"Cambio de Sexo"**_** del foro **_**"Sol de Medianoche"**_

**...**

**Otro mundo, otra guerra**

"_Las bromas son las armas de los idealistas."_

**...**

"_Alice, ¿es verdad que puedes ver dimensiones alternas?"_ Preguntó Isabella asombrada.

"_Correcto."_ Respondió mi hermana en el acto.

"_Increíble. ¿Puedes hablarme de otra realidad? Quiero conocer cómo podrían haber sido las cosas diferentes para mí."_ Los ojos de Isabella revelaban la curiosidad y expectativa de un niño con un juguete nuevo.

Alice cerró los ojos por un rato, hasta que pudo construir una imagen con lujo de detalles. Con mi don para leer la mente, fui transportado instantáneamente a ese otro mundo.

**...**

Puedo verte Isabella, aunque no eres tú exactamente. Eres un hombre llamado Allebasi Naws. Allebasi vivió con su padre, Eener, hasta los 17 años, cuando él se casó con una popular jugadora de baloncesto china, Lhip. Entonces se mudó al pueblo de Cuchara a vivir con su madre, Eilrahc.

Nadie se fijó mucho en Allebasi cuando llegó, era un chico de ciudad y los del pueblo pensaron que llegaría a hacerse el muy cool. Eso le frustró mucho, porque era un chico al que le gustaba estar de fiesta en fiesta, y de repente estaba en un pueblo aburrido y sin amigos. Así que para llamar la atención, buscó pelea con el chico más rudo del colegio, Acissej Yelnats, un abusón con una extraña afición por cavar hoyos.

Allebasi y Acissej se reunieron a las afueras del pueblo, en el bosque, donde podían luchar sin que nadie los viera. Aunque Allebasi se creía muy rudo, Acissej le dio una gran paliza, y le partió el cráneo con una roca. Cuando Acissej cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, huyo despavorido.

Ese pudo haber sido el triste fin de Allebasi, pero el olor de su sangre atrajo a la vampira nómada a la que le pertenecía ese territorio, Drawde Nelluc. Ella poseía el don de leer la mente de otros, pero se topó con que no podía leer la del moribundo joven frente a ella. Drawde encontró el olor del humano muy agradable, sin embargo acaba de comerse a dos turistas y estaba muy llena, para fortuna de Allebasi.

Así que por una mezcla de curiosidad, atracción y capricho, Drawde lo mordió con su ponzoña, sospechando que acababa de encontrar a su pareja predestinada.

Tres días después, Allebasi recuperó su consciencia, no sin antes haber devorado íntegramente a una persona.

"_Tienes un gran apetito, neonato."_ Fue el saludo que le dio Drawde.

"_¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién eres tú?"_ Allebasi estaba desorientado por culpa de sus sentidos. Todo lo que oía y veía lo aturdía por su fuerza y claridad. Sus recuerdos humanos se habían perdido casi en su totalidad, eran como una película que había visto cuando ni siquiera sabía hablar.

"_Te he transformado en vampiro, como yo. Mi nombre es Drawde Nelluc. Cálmate, tu existencia ya no corre peligro. Tu confusión es normal, pero inútil. No importa que hayas olvidado tu vida humana, ahora eres una criatura por encima de esas pequeñeces."_

Drawde procedió a explicarle a Allebasi lo que implicaba ser un vampiro. Éste se sintió desbordado con toda la información, no porque su cerebro no pudiera procesarlo, sino porque emocionalmente seguía siendo un adolescente con un ego demasiado enorme, no le parecía justo que el universo se le hubiera venido encima de ese modo.

En cuanto Drawde terminó la exposición sobre la ley de los Irutluv, se abalanzó sobre Allebasi, deseosa de hacer el amor con su pareja perfecta. Drawde estaba muy ansiosa, sus hermanas le habían asegurado que lo único mejor que tener relaciones con la pareja perfecta era consumir sangre. Sin embargo, Allebasi no estaba listo para tanta intimida. Le dio un fuerte empujón a Drawde y salió corriendo, dando gigantescas zancadas con la fuerza que todavía no controlaba.

A Drawde le encantó la reacción de Allebasi, le fascinaba como no podía anticipar sus acciones, y hasta se le hizo divertida la idea de meterse en problemas por culpa de él. Si entraba a la reserva que le pertenecía a los perros de La Push, lucharía contra ellos. Si se dirigía al colegio, ambos se darían un festín y luego matarían policías. ¿Qué importaba si los Vulturi se enojaban? Drawde se daría cuenta de su presencia y huirían, Y su nuevo juguete parecía tener alguna clase de escudo que probablemente sería efectivo contra el terrible Enaj. ¡Qué alegría sería eliminar a ese imbécil!

En cambio, su pareja perfecta se dirigió a una casa lejos del pueblo. Drawde sintió los pensamientos de alguien, aunque no con su claridad usual, era como captar una débil señal de radio que hablaba de preocupación por alguien perdido.

Drawde le pisaba los talones a su amante sin esfuerzo, no quería perder ni un detalle de lo que iba a suceder.

Allebasi quiso empujar gentilmente la puerta de su casa, mas la mandó volando por los aires. Una

mujer no muy atractiva lo vio horrorizada, y empezó a apuntarlo con un arma muy lentamente, al menos desde su perspectiva.

Drawde, parada detrás de Allebasi, contempló como el rostro de él se lleno de felicidad en cuanto vio a la mujer, misma que se convirtió en furia en cuanto el arma fue visible.

Allebasi se arrojó sobre la mujer y le desgarró las tripas de un zarpazo. Como una frágil muñeca fue cayendo al suelo, mas Allebasi la atrapó en el aire y la mordió en el cuello. Él no recobró la consciencia hasta que le hubo extraído toda la sangre.

"_Estoy confundida. ¿Ésta mujer era tu amiga o tu enemiga?"_ Cuestionó Drawde, genuinamente interesada en saber sobre alguien, por primera vez en décadas.

"_Ella era mi mamá. La quería mucho."_ Allebasi hablaba con una inesperada serenidad, contradictoria con la explosiva violencia que acababa de demostrar. _"La he matado yo mismo, y no me ha importado mucho que digamos. Creo que ahora entiendo tus palabras, Drawde. Los humanos no son más que nuestras presas. Aunque hay algo en lo que me explicaste que no me gusta del todo. No quiero vivir escondido en la oscuridad, no ahora que soy tan grandioso. Si voy a ser un vampiro, quiero estar por encima de todos. Quiero gobernar este mundo, recibir las alabanzas de humanos y vampiros. Dijiste que nuestros reyes son los Irutluv, ¿correcto? Vamos a cambiar eso."_

Drawde se encontró a sí misma calculando, sopesando todo los obstáculos que se interponían entre su amor y su enorme ambición, y halló que en lugar de caminos cerrados, encontraba aliados, estrategias y victorias.

"_Estás loco,"_ dijo Drawde con una retorcida sonrisa, _"y eso me gusta."_

Drawde y Abellasi se fundieron en un apasionado beso, sobre el cadáver de la madre de él.

"_¿Vas a decirme tu nombre ahora?"_ Preguntó Drawde horas después, en una pausa del amor.

**...**

"_Creo que eso es suficiente."_ Interrumpí el escabroso relato de Alice. El rostro de Isabella se veía verdoso y contraído.

"_¿He tocado una fibra sensible, Edward?" _Me interrogó Alice con inocente sonrisa.

"_Tu broma ya ha llegado demasiado lejos Alice."_

"_¿Broma?" _Inquirió Isabella con voz débil.

Alice estalló en carcajadas, se levantó y escapó dando brincos de hadas hasta perderse de vista.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Isabella recuperó el aliento y pudo pensar racionalmente.

"_Cuando sea vampiro, le haré pagar caro este día."_ Juró Isabella en voz alta.

Asentí solemnemente, aunque por dentro me moría de risa.

**...**

**Nota del autor**

No sé si este fanfic les parezca muy extraño, a lo mejor sí. Me quería divertir y escribir algo que rompiera todas las reglas, así que aprovechando el reto de cambiar el sexo de los personajes me dejé llevar. La idea era hacer reír y gritar un poco a quien lo leyera, así que si tuviste alguna de estas dos reacciones me gustaría que me lo hicieras saber.

Procuré escribir este relato de tal modo que Edward, Isabella y Alice pudieran ser tanto las versiones canon como las de mi fanfic _Atardecer_.

Eso me recuerda que debo pedir disculpas por no haber seguido con _Atardecer_ desde hace rato, estoy ocupado con un libro que podría ser publicado si los planetas se alinean. Pero no les quepa duda de que regresaré a todos mis fanfics en cuanto pueda. Y también a _HPMoR_, eventualmente.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Por cierto, alguien que sea fan de las películas y haya comprado el **dvd de la saga crepúsculo**, ¿puede decirme si vale la pena comprarlo? Me refiero, si tiene algún material exclusivo que haga meritoria su compra. Tengo curiosidad.

*°* (Carita hecha por mi novia, no es una fan)


End file.
